Lost At War
by ReadSleepWriteLive
Summary: When random body parts start appearing in "Geocaches," the team is called out to profile and track down this killer. Bad Summary, but give it a shot anyways. Rating may change due to violence. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

"There has been a pattern of many missing people reports happening in Santiago, California," stated Hotch with his general facial expression, _blank_. He changed the slide to a picture of something Morgan didn't recognize.

"What the hell is that?" Morgan asked. "A 'geocache'. Used for Geocaching which is an outdoor activity in which the participants use a GPS receiver or other navigational techniques to hide and seek containers anywhere in the world," explained Hotch. He switched the slide again to a what looked like...A finger? Hotch continued, "Also, in Santiago many GeoCachers have been finding random body parts in these geocaches, which we believe to be from the missing people."

**Author's Note: This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfiction. I'll try to update as soon as possible, which seeing as I only have one day of school left should be frequently. Also, sorry for the spelling and possible grammar errors, I am self-betaing this story and well... Let's say I do what I can. Please rate and review to let me know if you're interested! **


	2. Chapter 1

"So, we believe that the unsub is kidnapping these people, then...Removing body parts? And hiding them in geocaches," asked Reid. Hotch nodded, "We believe that the unsub has had some sort of either medical, or semi medical training due to the condition of the body parts. Which still doesn't really narrow it down, Garcia" Hotch said. "Yes sir?" Asked Garcia over the video conference. "I want a list of people who have possibly failed medical school, or have gotten fired from jobs that require medical training such as a medic, or nurse in Santiago," said Hotch. "I'm on it," "Also, I want you to try to track the person who is putting up these Geocaches," "Okay" said Garcia went to her work. "The jet leaves in an hour."

**SANTIAGO, CA**

"Reid, Morgan, I want you to go talk to the families of the victims, see if you can find out any reasons why they may have been targeted," said Hotch. "Let's go pretty boy," said Morgan to Reid, then they walked out, Reid choosing to ignore the comment. "Prentiss, and JJ, you should talk to the Santiago Police Station, try to get some more information on the missing people. Gideon and I will talk to some of the GeoCachers, see if they can tell us anything about the area where they found the geocaches, and investigate the areas."

**The Johanson Residence**

Mrs. Johanson was a stay at home mom who worked at home from her office. Married to Devon Johanson who had just went missing two weeks ago.

"Ma'am, is there anything you could tell us that might give us some insight as to why he was kidnapped?" Asked Reid, to the middle aged woman in front of him. "I hate to say this about my own husband..." started Mrs. Johanson, "But things were getting to be ridiculous. We had no social life due to his shy, awkward behavior in front of people. I guess everybody had just given up on trying to be-friend him, or us for that matter. We both worked from home, so basically no one knew him. We aren't rich, I don't think anyone has anything against us, I don't understand why someone would want to hurt him."

"I've thought filing for a divorce. I hadn't told him yet, I was actually going to before he disappeared." She stated sadly. "Can you tell us why?" asked Morgan.

"It's not the life I wanted for my kids, I love him with all my heart but sometimes it's hard not being social. I'm, I, I don't even.. so stupid, I don't even know anymore, why I considered it. All I want now is for him to be back!" She sobbed. "I'm not giving up!" She screamed at the two officers. They looked at each other, neither one wanting to make her any more upset than she already was "Miss, have reason to believe he may be seriously hurt, or" Morgan hated to say it- he always hated to say it, "Dead." Mrs. Johanson sobbed even harder.

"Mrs. Johanson I know this is hard, but I need you to tell us; why him?" Asked Reid slowly, not wanting to upset her any further . She looked up sadly at the two officers with tears in her eyes. "It really pains me to say this but..." she started to well up. "They probably thought that no one would even look for him."

After many tears, the officers left the final victim family's house. Each victim had been the same, socially awkward, no social life, almost a nothing in society. The strange thing about this situation was, that after these people went missing, everyone seemed to know them, and were determined to get them back.

_Strange, _thought Reid, and made a mental note to bring this up at the next confrence.

_ "Someone once said 'Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; in fact, sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go.'" _

** Authors Note: Well, chapter one is finished, actually it's my parents encouraging me to write faster... They both enjoy Criminal Minds, and GeoCaching, actually it was me and my mother's idea to do a plot about geocaching... (Can you say obsessed?) She get's Morgan, I get Reid. Ask her, we already did dibs. Sorry Reid and/or Morgan fans! Haha. My inspiration for this chapter was "When You're Gone" By Avril Lavigne. It's actually a good song by her, so go listen to it! AFTER you review. I repeat, REVIEW! Please? And thank you to those who have already reviewed, you make me smile! Review's are my friends, and they encourage me like my parents to update faster! P.S The quote was actually unknown but it suited the situation well. (P.P.S, Sorry that this is so horrible (Grammar and spelling wise...Only... I hope haha) I beta'd this very, very quickly. I hated making you wait! D: Sorry about the extremly long authors note!)**


	3. Chapter 2 The Letter

**Mrs. Johanson's POV:**

My love,

_ I've never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you. And the clothes you left, they lie on our floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do._

You've been gone 332 hours, and 24 minutes. It seems like the only things I've been looking at are, the clock on the wall, and the door. Praying somehow that you will walk through it and scoop me up and kiss me. You know that sweet kiss on the forehead that tells me you're here? That passionate kiss that tells me you will never leave me? You'd tell me that everything was alright, then hug the children, and they would smile. Daddy was home. I need you.

_ When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear that always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you._

Two nice officers came by the house today, one reminded me of you...Reid I think his name was. He told me that you may be seriously hurt, or, dead. But I told them that they were wrong, you were strong, you would be fine. I know you are fine. I told him some hard things Devon, some things I regret even ever thinking about.

_ I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. The days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Remember when we went to the store and seen Miss Anderson? She thought that you were rude for not recognizing her, but you weren't. You're shy, that's all. I knew that, but I was so angry, love. I was furious, I couldn't believe you! I wanted to split up. Trust me when I say my perspective on that has changed, I was so wrong. It hurts writing this letter, dear because I regret ever, ever thinking about that. I was so rash in even considering that. I love you.

Please, please come home. Please? I cant take this anymore. I don't know how long I can put on a fake smile and kiss the kids goodnight, and tell them to pray for daddy. I don't know how long I can give them false hope. I don't want to break their hearts, it's so hard not knowing if you're okay. It's killing me. You're my everthing.

_We were made for each other. Out here forever, I know we were._

I love you so much, so much more than words could ever express. I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what. I wish I had the chance to tell you face to face, I wish I could kiss you again. I wish you were here rubbing circles on my back telling me everything was alright. Can't God hear me?

Issac Amsovi wrote, "In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate," and he was right. My life will continue if you do not return, I will still wake up every morning, and feed the kids breakfast. I will take them to school, and then go to work. Life will continue. But I must tell you, my heart will not. My heart will broken in to millions of little pieces. I will never find love again.

Yes, life will continue. Time will pass. But my heart will never love again.

I love you with all of my heart, and I will try not to lose faith in you, and in God. Please return to me. If not for me, for your children. They miss you also,

With all of my heart, and my soul

Your wife,

Anna

**Author's note: Hey... So, this is basiclly just a filler chapter, but it DOES have a purpose in this story. I need you to understand Anna's (aka victims wife) emotions. Sorry that it isn't actually a chapter, just a letter. I am just finishing up chapter numero II! So yes again, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this filler/outtake/letter! OH YES! I almost forgot! The lyrics in **_**italic **_**are from "When you're gone" By Avril Lavigne, no. I do not own that. :D**

**-Hope**


	4. Chapter 3

**? (Unknown Location)**

_"Please, let me go!" Yelled the man at the attacker, trying to fight back feebly. He had lost all of his energy in trying to fight beforehand. He realized quite quickly that this man was much, much stronger than he was._

_"Shut up! Just shut your mouth!" Screamed the un-sub, "I'm doing you a favour!" He yelled frustrated with this man's lack of appreciation, or understanding for that matter._

_"Please?" asked the middle aged man, who was weakening minute by minute. Why he didn't realize he could not compromise with this man, was unknown._

_"They won't look for you, they won't, they won't," the attacker yelled in some form of psychotic rampage._

_"Yes-"started the man weakly. "NO!" screamed the un-sub. "N-n-no they won't," he started repeating, then he walked over to the victim, with a syringe._

_"Please?" Asked the victim one more time, knowing it was useless. "Sh..." said the man injecting the drug into the man's forearm, the man quickly fell into a drug induced sleep._

_He grabbed a scalpel and started cutting off one of the man's fingers, slowly and carefull. Then, sewing the skin back together, stopping the bleeding. Placing the man back in the room and going online to put in the details as to where anyone could find it. _

**Authors Note:**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. I'm just not feeling inspired. I wont give up on you guys though, no matter what. Trust me! And in case you haven't realized yet, the "attacker" is clearly our unsub, I didn't mention the name of the victim but it is Devon Johanson. The question is, is he still alive? Will he surivie if he's alive? (Haha, that rhymed!) Please review? Please? Sorry it's so short, you can yell at me in the reviews if you want? Just no flames D: **

**Thanks :)**

**-Hope**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter II:**

JJ and Prentiss walked into the police station, only to see a agely man sitting there with his head in his hands looking frustrated.

"Hello, I'm Agent Prentiss from the BAU," both of the ladies flashing their credentials. "Is there anything you can tell us about the many missing people reports happening?" Asked JJ. The officer sighed and walked over to the fileing cabnit, and pulled out five files.

"Charlotte Ferris," he said tossing the file on the table in front of the two officers. " Devon Johanson, Eric Madden, Maxwell Sharpe, Zander Donovan, and lastly, Lila O'Keefe...My wife," he said with not really any emotion. "We've been doing all we can, we cant seem to find any leads as to why they were targeted. They didn't do anything wrong," he said sadly.

They talked to the officer for a while longer. All they could gather was that none of these people had any sort of criminal records, they all had loving families but none of them really stuck out in society.

"But don't worry about about it," said Officer O'Keffe harshlly. "You'll find the guy. And when you find the guy, you'll go back to your perfect little families. Then you wont ever think of this again!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"Sir, that's not tru-" J.J started, "What's not true?" Demanded the triumph filled officer. "J.J I think it's time we head back..." Said Emily before anything started, J.J sighed but complied.

The two ladies left the office, Emily picked up her phone and dialed Reid's number. "Okay, check victomology off the list, there isn't any particular reason that someone would target these people, at least that we can see," said Emily. "Okay, I'm going to check with Garcia, see if she found anything yet. Thanks," said Reid on the other line. "Alright, let us know." Said Emily and hung up.

"J.J let's head back to the office, maybe Hotch and Rossi found something," said Emily, they both got into the car and drove off.

**First GeoCache Location:**

"The GeoCachers we talked to said that this wasn't an unusual location for Geocaching," said Hotch. "He's putting the fingers where they are sure to be found. He wants people to know he's doing this, but why?" Asked Agent Rossi to Hotch. "A sadist, he tortures them and then kills them, but where is he putting the bodies?" Replied Hotch. "I don't know why, but for some reason I don't think this guy is getting the thrill from the torture, but more trying to send us a message," said Rossi, wondering what in the Lord's name the message was.

**Author's Note:**

***Hides behind laptop* I'm sorry D: You can hate me for not updating or whatever, and then when I updated I gave you a crazy short chapter. Again, D: **

**BUT. I'm trying, you know as much as I'd love to write 24/7 It just doesn't work that way. And I've been hit with lack of insperation latley. If anyone wants to you know, offer some insperation, go ahead :) (Hint, hint) ((In case you didn't catch the hint, it meant REVIEW!) **


End file.
